


HIDING IN YOUR ARMS

by ladymooneclipse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymooneclipse/pseuds/ladymooneclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>derek is alone in his loft and has a surprise guest knock at his door little does he know his hidden desire is about to become reality , and stiles makes a decision to face the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIDING IN YOUR ARMS

**Author's Note:**

> my first sterek fic and it isnt beta'ed , i had meant to keep this PG but somewhere along the way it took on a life of its own and reach its explicit conclusion , that said i was inspired by a pic of the actors i saw on twitter ,don't know if its photoshopped but derek and stiles are sitting and derek has his arms around him and they just look so happy and at peace as if they're right where they belong , and also by the songs i was listening to on my ipod if you recognize song lyrics good on you , let me know and i'll say if its correct
> 
> PS: i don't own the characters or have any involvement in the show production or else sterek would already be canon

derek was looking out the window late at night , the moon wasn't quite full  
he had a couple days before having to deal with the full moon side effects , when he heard a knock on the door of the loft 

he frowned as he wasnt expecting anyone , his uncle had left town for the weekend to look up some information by some dodgy friend of his , best not to ask too many questions as you couldn't rely on Peter for a straight answer ! He walked towards the door and pull it across and couldn't be more surprised to see stiles already starting to turn away as if he had decided coming there was a bad idea

« stiles ? What are you doing here ?" Stiles sort of just stood there fidgeting …  
"what i mean is aren't you suppose to be home resting after your ordeal »

« i couldnt sleep » he mumbled , ( «  and you thought to come here okayyyyy » thought derek)  
« hey come on in , its not like you're bothering me i wasn't doing much just me and my thoughts »

« that makes two of us then » stiles said smiling sheepishly , they stood there in the middle of the room for a bit watching each other , hands in their pockets then derek caught himself and gestured towards what constituted a living room area  
«  please sit down , you want a beer ? »  
stiles pointed a finger toward his chest and said « you do know i'm underage right ? »

« i won't tell if you don't and really after all you've been through i think its ok if you have one beer ! »

« ok then i'll follow your lead but no telling scott » once again they found themselves staring a second too long , then derek shrugged and turn towards the kitchen area and got them two fresh beers , came back and handed him one then sat at the other end of the couch opposite stiles 

« so what made you come by here at this hour ? » he asked  
« i don't know ...ok if i'm honest i felt a bit claustrophobic at home , scott isnt exactly in a talking mood ... » derek raised his eyebrow as if to say but i strike you as talkative ?

« you're the first person i thought of when i wondered where i could go without causing my father another panic attack, i left him a post-it on my desk with i'm at derek's on it if he ever comes checking in on me »stiles said 

derek didnt care to examine too closely the warmth he felt in his heart at hearing he was number 1 on someone's go to list , esp if that person was stiles , the guy had sneaked his way unto his good side somehow , he remembered there was a time when all he wanted was to strangle the kid , but somewhere along the way they got to know each other and save each other out of werewolves related binders and became friends of sort 

« you're the only person who hasnt looked at me like i was to blame or be pitied for what happen with allison and the others the nogitsune killed , you don't know how much that means to me , how much i needed that , to feel normal and not only seen as the vessel of a supernatural evil spirit ! Why is it you didnt see me that way ? »

derek pondered for a while why then turn toward him , somehow they had gotten closer to the middle of the couch   
«  i guess after all i've been through i know what it feels like to want people , and even more so those you care for to see the real you and not what a situation made you appear like , and i know how hard it is to find someone who can , i just knew you didnt need me adding to the general vibe »  
derek touched his shoulder and squeezed it !

Stiles looked at his hand on his shoulder trying to ignore how his heart started beating quicker and said « thanks for having my back », he was probably being emo about opening up to someone else about what he was feeling right now , liar his inner voice its because its derek its always been derek

« what are friends for , right ? Know if you need to talk you can always come here , well clearly that's exactly what you did tonight but nevertheless i'm telling it to you in person , i'm always there if you need me to , i'll be your soundboard for you to say whatever you want 

 

as derek stared deeply into his eyes stiles felt something let go inside him , as if a wall had crack and somehow derek had found the way through the walls he had built so carefully since all this awful ordeal started ; somehow from the start he knew without admiting to himself derek would be his saving grace...  
he'd always admire how in the face of adversity derek had handle himself seeming not to care what people thought of him , always exuding strength even though he could detect a halo of fragility underneath the rough edges 

derek cleared his throat and got up , he thought he saw something on stiles face that scared him , it scared him because he recognized that look on his own face when he caught himself watching the easy rapport stiles had with scott , which was based on years of brotherly love and intimacy ,but also because he remembered thinking he wanted to be in scott shoes and know what it felt like to be loved like that unconditionally but now he was thinking being friends wouldnt be enough but then what ...he shook his head he couldnt figure out where this train of thoughts had come from and wasnt quite ready to follow it to its conclusion 

« i'll go heat up the leftover pizza in the fridge , that ok with you ? » he didnt wait for an answer , took the pizza and turn the microwave on , then got plastic plates he was about to turn around to take out the heated slices when he felt stiles embrace him from behind and for a split second he stood frozen not sure what to do or how to react , his inner voice nudged him saying this is stiles he needs you dont think be there for him like you said, and so he turned around and pulled stiles into a tight embrace resting his stubble chin on the top of his head , he knew right away he had done the right thing as he felt stiles let go a breath he didnt know he was holding and felt his body relaxed against his own 

he heard stiles whisper:   
« sorry but i really needed to hear you say so ...truth is i really need you tonight, i was feeling lonely and i can see in your eyes that you're lonely too   
i was in my bedroom tonight , feeling restless and somehow my thoughts kept coming back to you and it terrifies me what that means but then i see the look in your eyes and somehow i have this conviction that you need me too , that if you only hold me tight if we hold on to each other it will all make sense to us and there'll be no need to be afraid of what this mean whatever this is …that's why i came over to face this truth with you no more hiding" 

derek was confused he had never felt so strong yet so terrified of what was unfolding and still he didnt let go of stiles , he wasnt ready to look into his eyes , he kept thinking why me ...why us ...he hadnt wanted to see what was going on , the proof behind his hostility towards stiles from the moment they met , why he couldnt take his eyes off of him and was always worrying about him ,

for some reason stiles had chosen him out of all the boys and girls he knew , he chose him , he had never dreamed he'd meet somebody like him who'd make him feel this way , make him want things he didnt know he wanted or told himself he needed, who had went out of his way to save him even though no one would have faulted him if he hadnt, given his behaviour towards him !

he felt like crying at how brave stiles was being pouring his heart out to him ,his feelings barenaked unprotected to whatever reaction he'd have , he could let him down easy or admit to have fallen for him just as deeply , give in to his need and give him just as much as he was giving him the world ,the pack would just have to deal with it and respect their choices 

he took a deep breath and took a step back and looked down into stiles wide-open eyes seemingly readying himself for rejection   
seeing that he realized he had to be equally brave and brush his fears to the side   
« stiles... » he took a step closer and cupped his face in his hands 

« you've come to be one of my best friends , and for a long time i thought no i convinced myself it was enough , that i was getting more than i deserved ;before my uncle bit scott i had no idea what it was like to have friends a pack a family again so i didnt want to push my luck and make you run in the other direction so i was rough with you , and yet you stood by me !   
I am what i am but i can't hide what i'm feeling for you anymore and yes it terrifies me too to realize how much i've come to rely on you how much i need you , how i breathe easier when i know you're ok , its been hell these past few weeks seeing you being possessed by the nogitsune and feeling helpless , thinking you were going to die or was going to be killed and there'd be nothing i could do   
so yeah after all was said and done , i got scared and i've been walking around my appartment wondering how to tell you i had fallen for your eyes from the moment we met , do you remember when we were both paralyzed and you fell on me ?"

"Yeah i do …" stiles said (his voice high pitch he seemed to be trying to stay collected)

 

"the reason i got pissed at him saying we look cute together is because i was thinking your body felt good against mine, i could feel your heart beating against my chest , your lips grazed my jaw when you fell on me , i couldnt move but i felt a jolt of electricity , plus awkward wasnt the strongest feeling i was picking up from you ,i'm not sure you were aware our bodies seem to be saying we were compatible ,  
after that i tried to keep my distance , i tried real hard to forget the promise of the taste your lips seemed to hint at in that moment , i buried myself in other pursuits , turned toward someone else looking for affection in another's arm hoping the longing would run its course but that didnt last because she wasnt the arms i was suppose to be in , not the arms that would give me the love i've been craving all these years , truth is i'm tired of all the hide and seek and i'm glad you took the first step in owning up or i might still be staring through the window undecided as to a plan of approach" 

 

stiles «  so this is happening ? » derek growled «  yes if you're sure this is what you want ? »  
stiles «  yes i'm here which means i'm opening up my heart to you , i want to be yours and i want you to be mine »

stiles took a step closer and their bodies touched and literally started humming as he put back his arms around derek,   
derek's right hand was caressing his cheek , he then trailed his nose down from the top of stiles head to his cheek and further down into the crane of his neck and inhaled his scent 

"i love your scent , esp now i can smell your arousal , i'm going to kiss you now …" derek said

 

their lips touched slightly once then derek inhaled deeply as they both seemed surprise by the burning sensation that shot through them both , stiles pull his lips back to him and proceeded to kiss derek with all the pent-up passion he had held back for so long , sucking on his lower lip as if it was a sweet candy, he was so focus doing that it took him a while to process that derek hands had slid into his pants and were massaging his ass cheeks as he grinded into him , they finally came up for air and both said at same time « i love you »

this time derek initiated the kiss and push his tongue into stiles mouth searching tasting stiles own tongue as they engage into a dance as old as time , somehow without stopping what they were doing they found themselves back by the couch and derek fell backward into it , they laughed happily into each other's mouth hardly interrupting the kiss but stiles appetite was proving insatiable he wanted more so he sat up and pulled at derek's shirt making him understand he wanted it off which derek obliged , stiles immediately bent his head so he could have better access to derek's nipples which he started sucking on with glee , derek wasnt one to do nothing he went back to what he figured was a fav of his cupping stiles cute litte tight ass slowly rubbing him against his own erection , he needed some kind of release as stiles mouth on his nipples was driving him crazy , he surprised him by rolling them unto the floor , got up to his knees so he could unbutton both their pants and push them off 

« stiles ,we're in this together right ? »   
« yes all the way » stiles answered breathlessly he wanted this he wasnt slowing down no more waiting   
« good if it wasnt you i wouldnt be doing this i want you i'm in love with you and i'm not going to over-analyze the situation , i'm willing to see where this takes us » 

derek leaned down to kiss him his mouth moving passionately over his before raising his head and saying :  
« i want to make love to you all night long , i want to show you how much i care »  
he peppered a trail of kisses all the way down to his navel then put two fingers inside his briefs and ripped it off with a wolf nail , a clear sign he was seriously aroused now   
,  
his mouth went down on stiles erection in one swell move , the heat of his wolf mouth sent stiles arching immediately, moaning wildly in the silence of the loft , derek growl at hearing him and the vibration had stiles feel like he was on the brink of exploding he had never felt such a thing ,  
« derek i dont think i can hold back much longer »   
« don't... » and down he went on him again sucking ,nibbling while massaging his balls then he took one of his fingers and slid it down to his tight backside as he fumble to find the entrance when he did he tried pushing his finger in finding resistance he pulled out and worked harder on stiles dick , which made him relax , derek tried again and was successful in pushing his finger up stiles ass who came right then and there , the combination of derek mouth and finger too much for him he ejaculated into derek mouth who swallowed it all as he anally fingered him

« derek i need to love you too please let me , »   
«  but i'm not finished i have to prepare you if i'm going to penetrate you , i need to be inside you in every way »   
« turn around then we can both do what we want » 

derek got on his back and stiles went down to take care of derek erection that was straining , and so his ass was facing derek who smirked and then nuzzled his nose between stiles buttcheeks , his eyes caught the baby oil on the table which he use for his skin and got an idea to pour some on his hands , this trip his finger slid in so quickly he decided to put another one in , this got stiles moaning harder as he himself was occupied trying to get all of derek's length in his mouth to no avail he was too big but he did what he could and lavish the bud with his coaxing tongue that kept on grazing over the big vein , derek came so suddenly stiles wasnt prepared for the load that splashed in his mouth and all over his face , he sat up to wipe himself 

stiles lips looked so swollen that derek wanted to slid his dick right back into his mouth but he had a better idea and turned stiles around and told him   
«  now babe just relax i'm going to give you all of myself just let me do all the heavy lifting and soak up the pleasure as i go deep inside you »

derek made sure to pour some oil in his hands which he smoothed over his erection and rubbed some over stiles entrance and slid 2 fingers in to moist the inside while preparing stiles for the real thing , he then position himself at his tiny opening relishing the moment his dick would push against it and break the resistance, he thrust forward and slided in slowly stiles ass surprisingly accommodating to his size thanks to the oil smoothing the passage , another moment and he was snuggly embedded in deep inside him to the hilt   
derek paused to ask stiles if he was ok , kissing his back and neck 

«  i didnt know i'd feel this way so full i feel like i'm surrounded by you , i can feel you all the way to the tips of my fingers and toes » he turned his head slightly and said « kiss me » which derek obliged immediately holding his face to the side as their tongues tangled with one hand while the other reach around the front to stroke stiles erection .  
stiles was beside himself he had never been so happy felt such love, he was cocooned by derek from all over , nothing else existed but derek invading all his senses , derek got on his knees so he had better access to all of stiles still plowing his mouth and stroking his length he slid in up and down inside stiles retreating only to the tip of his dick before plunging back in , he wanted more so he started going faster , stiled buckled a bit as he felt himself coming again ,  
« derek i'm going to come »   
« hold on just a little bit longer ok » after which he accelerated even more , this drove stiles over the edge and he came and squeeze his muscles around his entrance derek could hardly move and the extra fiction made him come , they stayed still for a few minutes catching their breath 

stiles started to move to get derek out of him but derek was still hard and the movement turned him on and he told stiles   
« you shouldnt have done that » then laughed as he passed more oil and started stroking his dick inside stiles again this time slowly ,the beast in him purring lazely having fed but not wanting to give up yet and so stiles enjoyed it even more even though he was starting to feel tired he would never refused derek loving him this way it felt so good knowing this guy was his and wanted this badly to stay inside him , so he abandoned himself to the feeling 

 

the next morning , derek woke up alone but the door to the terrasse was opened he walked out and saw stiles sitting with the quilt around him  
« morning handsome » derek sat behind him and snuggled up smiling just happy to be with stiles who had brought him more happiness than he could have ever dreamed of, he slid his shades on and started humming a song his mother use to sing to him as they watch the sun come up   
« so what does my boyfriend want for breakfast ? »   
« ah so now i'm your boyfriend »  
« after last night we're as good as mated for life , i don't expect to feel this for anyone else"   
« good to know me neither »  
« so what you in the mood for »  
«  oh i'm in the mood just not for breakfast ! »   
at that derek head fell backward as he laughed real hard …..  
this was shaping up to be the first day of the best time of his life and he promised himself he'd do whatever it took for stiles to keep on feeling the same for as long as possible

THE END


End file.
